Reichenbach Academy
by S.Jake
Summary: AU: Sherlock is forced to go to his brothers boarding school after he almost burnt down his old one. there he meets some rather interesting people and learns a few lessons he will never forget. Johnlock, Mystrade, a little Sherlock/Lestrade (Shestrade), and a little John/ Molly (Johlly). Also of course Moriarty! Sorry I suck at summaries. Rated T just to be safe might turn to M


**A/N- Hello :) Hope you enjoy the story and reviews (good or bad) would be loved. I like to know how I'm going and what I need to change, keeps me motivated. The first few chapters way be boring but it'll pick up as the story goes on. Thank you!**

**Disclaimer:**** Don't own the characters or anything.**

Sherlock stared out the car window watching the raindrops race towards the bottom. He couldn't understand why he had to go to the same boarding school as Mycroft. So he _almost_ burnt down the science department at his old school, but he didn't. The Den had suffered a panic attack and expelled him for an accident which no one was hurt in or anything damage. It could have gone a lot worse, the school before that one he did cause an explosion. Though that one wasn't an accident, he just wanted out of that boarding school. But his Mum had had it and decided it would be better if he went to the same school as Mycroft so he could keep an eye on him. Yay every 15 year old teenagers dream to have their older sibling watching their every move, this is going to be a tedious year for him.

The car pulled into a circle drive way as it crunch the gravel under its tires." We're here." His mum said turning to face her two sons in the back seat with a smile plastered across her face.

"We can see that." Sherlock muttered under his breath not noticing how sharply he had said it. Mycroft gave his one of his death glares and he slammed the door in his face as he got out. He didn't want to be here at all and they all knew it yet here he was standing outside of Reichenbach boarding school. It was one of the top schools in England, apparently it had the best science and English programs available also which peeked Sherlock's interest.

Sherlock grabbed his three bags from the trunk after saying goodbye to his mummy and then followed Mycroft into a large building. At the school there were five buildings. The building in front of the driveway was the main building where the teachers slept and history and English classes were held. If you were to walk straight through it you would find yourself at another door and upon opening it you would see the other four buildings, a pond, and soccer field. Sherlock had to admit it was a rather vast and beautiful place. The largest building was the student door room, boys in the left wing and girls in the right. The other three building were for electives, science, and the library.

He followed Mycroft through the hallways of the door building. They were packed wall to wall with new and old students trying to squeeze their way towards their dorms. Sherlock felt like a tuna in a can. He just hoped it wasn't always like this." Alright this is your dorm. I am five doors down if you need anything, which is unlikely. Try to stay out of trouble little brother." Mycroft said before leaving him and heading towards his own dorm.

Opening the door he was surprised to see that his roommate hadn't shown up yet. The walls were made of oak wood and the floor was black tile. Stepping inside he took in more of the room. There were two beds on each side each had a greenish comforter on it and two pillows. Near the foot of the beds were an old worn down desk and a small plastic chair. There was a gigantic window in between the beds. Taking off his scarf and pea coat Sherlock threw his bags on the ground and flopped onto the nearest bed. His eyes slowly started to close on him and before he knew it he had fallen asleep.

Sherlock woke up with a startle to someone shacking him. Opening his eyes he felt his heart stop. He had dreamt multiple time about being woken up by a beautiful boy but he never imagined on this gorgeous. The man had the most beautiful eyes he had ever seen and the most amazing color of dirty blond hair." Sorry to wake you, but diner is almost ready. Wasn't sure if you were hungry or not." He said with a voice Sherlock believed even angles would be jealous of.

"I'm not." Sherlock said never looking away from the stranger in front of him. Maybe he was still dreaming, he hoped he was because at this moment he was fighting the urge to kiss you.

"Same, don't blame you the food here is rubbish. You're Mycroft's younger brother Sherlock right?"

"Yes…how did you know?" Sherlock asked though he had a feeling he already knew the answer to that.

"When he found out we were going to be roommates he offered to pay me to look after you. "The stranger said as he sat down on the other bed and watched Sherlock sit up. Neither broke eye contact during the whole exchange of words.

"Did you take it?"

"No, though it was rather odd."

"Shame we could have split it." The both chuckled at Sherlock's joke. The man checked the watch on his wrist before standing up.

"Oh I am John by the way, John Watson." He said shaking Sherlock's hand. "Could you help me with something?"

Sherlock and John made their way down the hallway, which he was happy to see that they weren't as crowded as earlier. During their walk John explained to Sherlock how over the summer students were able to store things in the entertainment room. When they entered the room the place was packed with various objects and people searching for their things. It didn't take long for John the find this stuff. The first thing they brought up was a worn down black leather couch, then a mini fridge, and a small duct tapped together coffee table. On their way back with the table he explained how his last room mater had gotten drunk one night and decided to jump on the table.

"Do you have any cigarettes?" Sherlock asked once he had finished unpacking his things. He knew he had forgotten something this morning. He also knew that it was against the rules to smoke at school but according to him brother it was something everyone did.

"No but I know where we can get some." With that Sherlock followed John out of the dorm and down a few doors. Knocking on the door they heard a muffle cry from inside before it was flung open. Sherlock caught it breath. A man taller than himself stood in front of them in nothing but a pair of boxers. He had short blond hair like Johns but you could see some white hairs already sneaking through.

"Well, hello John! Have a nice summer?" He asked hugging John before turning his attention towards Sherlock. "Hmm, with check bone and a dress since like that you must be Mycroft's brother Sherlock. I'm Greg but people either call me Lestrade or Inspector." He said proudly as he shook Sherlock's hand.

"Why Inspector?"

"It's a code name really. Can't have the Den discovering that I'm selling cigarettes and alcohol now could we." Lestrade said never looking away from Sherlock.

"Speaking of that, Sherlock here wants to buy some cigarettes from you." John said shuffling uncomfortably on his feet next to Sherlock. He had never seen Greg look at someone like this before.

"Come on in then." They both walked inside the dorm. The walls were covered with movie and band posters and his roommate was face down on his bed with a bottle in his hand. "Don't mind Anderson he is a twat." Lestrade commented. He walked over to his book case and pulled out his copy of The Odyssey by Homer. Reaching into the empty compartment he pulled out a pack of cigarettes." Alright that's five dollars."

Reaching into his pocket Sherlock pulled out his wallet and traded items with Lestrade. "Thank you inspector."

Lestrade smiled at him before turning his attention towards John. "I like this kid. Alright so tomorrow morning meet at the watering hole?"

"Sure." John answered as they made their way out of Lestrades dorm.

"Good, you can come also Sherlock." Lestrade said before biding them goodnight and closing the door.

"Shit, its pass lights out. Come on we need to get back." John exclaimed after looking at his watch. It didn't take them to long before they made their way back towards the door. Sherlock lit one of his incents and cracked the window open before lighting one of the cigarettes.

"Do you want one?" He asked John.

"No thank you. Not really one for smoking or drinking." He answered as he took of clothes. Sherlock had to stop himself from chocking on the smoke. He silently watched as John put on his pajamas. He could see every muscle in his body moving and that's when he noticed it.

"John, what's the scare on your shoulder from? It looks like a bullet wound." Sherlock asked perplexed as to why he would have, what he calls, and army wound.

"It is." John muttered with his back still facing Sherlock as he put on a ratty gray t-shirt.

"How did you get it?"

"My sister harry. She…drinks a lot and one night I confronted her while she was rather tipsy…and well she pulled a good for her desk and fired it. Haven't spoken to her since and according to my mum she is living with her girlfriend Clara somewhere in Essex." Sherlock didn't really know what to say to that. The air had turned tense as he laid in be smoking and John moved about the room tightening things up.

"Your sister is gay?" He asked after a terrifyingly long period of silence. John didn't answer only shook his head yes." Are you?" John stopped what he was doing and turned to look at him. Sherlock swallowed the lump in his throat. He studied Johns face as they stared at each other.

"I'm bi, but Lestrade is gay. Gayer then a scribble." John said moving back towards his bed. After another period of silence he asked. "Are you?"

Sherlock thought about it. Well he wouldn't say he was straight. It wasn't that he didn't like girls but he couldn't see himself spending the rest of his life with one. And he did look at people bodies but as his brother loved to put it he wasn't sexually active. His brother always teases him about that.

"I guess I am…yeah." Sherlock said turning his head to face John.

"Alright." John said. Sherlock looked at his eyes and saw something stirring behind them but couldn't quite place what it was." Good night Sherlock. Don't forget we're going to the watering hole tomorrow." And with that John sat up to turn off the light by his bed before curling up in his bed. Throwing the cigarette butt into the dorms bathroom toilet he flushing it. Going backk Sherlock closed the window and turned off his own light before getting back into bed.

"What's the watering hole?" Sherlock asked John not sure if he was even awake still.

"You'll see, night." John mumbled before falling to a deep sleep.


End file.
